


Sketchbook

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Dani loved to share her drawings with others, but there was one sketchbook that was a special exception.





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so while this IS from a prompt request on Tumblr, I'm too proud of it to let it get lost in a collection lol. It was from an image-based prompt post I can't find anymore, but the image was of an open book.

Dani was never against sharing her art with others. She loved it, in fact. She had plenty of confidence in her skills, confidence that was only boosted by the overwhelmingly positive responses to her drawings. There was however, one sketchbook she refused to share with anyone. She only drew in it alone in her room at the dead of night, and kept it hidden just in case. No one could see it, not until she was ready for them to. 

It was a bit late for someone to be knocking on the door to Aubrey’s room, but the company wasn’t at all unwelcome. She wasn’t doing anything or planning to sleep, and in fact she was happy to have someone visit her, especially when she saw Dani’s smiling face in the doorway. She happily stepped aside to let her in. 

“Hope I’m not bothering you or anything,” Dani said as she walked in, arms behind her back. “I just had something I wanted to give you. I know it’s a little late but…happy birthday!” She pulled her arms out from behind her back and presented Aubrey with a neatly wrapped, bright orange package with a red bow.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Dani. Especially after everything we did on my birthday.” Aubrey said as she took the gift. 

“Sure that was fun and all, but I wanted you to have something just from me. I just wanted to make sure it was perfect.” Dani shifted a bit, anxiously wringing her hands together. “So…go ahead and open it! I want to see your reaction.” 

Aubrey was always the type to open gifts carefully. She liked to save the wrapping, and this one was especially pretty to her. It took some time, but eventually she pulled out a white book. On the cover, in sparkly orange, beautiful script, the words “The Lady Flame” were written. For a moment, Aubrey was completely speechless. “Dani…”

“Well, are you going to look at it?” Dani asked, fiddling more than before. 

Aubrey opened the book slowly, as if it might fall apart in her grasp, and gasped as she looked at the first page. She flipped through to the next page, and the next, and the next, each one was…a different drawing of her.

“Sorry, now that I think about it maybe it was weird to draw you this much without asking but-”

“Dani, this is-this is seriously the best thing anyone has  _ever_ given me.” Aubrey said, still looking through the pages. She stopped on one drawing to appreciate the details and…it was a little embarrassing how much Dani seemed to be able to capture her. She felt her face heat up a bit, as well as… “Shit!” She dropped the book quickly, and frowned at the slight singe on the pages. “Fuck, Dani, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-usually I can control it better than that I swear I don’t know-”

Dani chuckled and picked the book up to hand it back to Aubrey. “It’s fine. It kind of has a bit of your charm now, doesn’t it?” Aubrey found herself having to keep herself under control to avoid burning the sketchbook any worse. “I’ll let you look at the rest on your own time. Let me know what you think when you’re done, okay?” Dani walked over to the doorway, turning to Aubrey with a smile before she walked out. “Night, Aubrey.”

Aubrey didn’t waste a second. As soon as Dani left, she was looking at every page, every drawing. It was amazing. She didn’t think there would be so many different ways to draw just one person, but each drawing was so unique…not only that but…did Dani really see her like this? Aubrey certainly never saw herself as unattractive in the slightest, and in fact her self esteem relating to her appearance was almost as high as it could be, but somehow, the way Dani drew her was even more beautiful than she ever saw herself…it was almost like looking at a completely different person at times. 

She spent so much time looking at each drawing, it must have been hours before she finally got to the end. At times, she found herself holding back tears. It was when she reached the end, however, that she finally let herself cry. Not from a drawing, but from a simple note.

_Aubrey,_

_Happy Birthday! I’m not the best with words, so I hope I could get the message across with my drawings, but in case I can’t, I want you to know this._

_You are enchanting to me, Aubrey. You’re beautiful, you’re unique, brave…you’re just you in the best way possible. It’s so hard to stop thinking about you sometimes, so of course I found myself wanting to draw you a lot._

_I’ve had a pretty long life, and met plenty of people, both sylvan and human, but of all of them, you’ve been the most special, Aubrey. And i can’t think of any better way to say it than with this book._

_I love you,_

_Dani._


End file.
